internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Kesrick Williams
| birth_place = Spring Village, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines | nickname = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | family = | country = West Indies | international = yes | T20Idebutdate = 27 September | T20Idebutyear = 2016 | T20Idebutagainst = Pakistan | T20Icap = 65 | lastT20Idate = 2 April | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = Pakistan | odidebutagainst = India | odidebutdate = 30 June | odidebutyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = Ireland | lastodidate = 10 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | odishirt = 60 | club1 = Windward Islands | year1 = 2011 | club2 = Combined Campuses | year2 = 2013–2014 | club3 = Jamaica Tallawahs | year3 = 2016-present | club4 = Rajshahi Kings | year4 = 2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = T20I | matches1 = 5 | runs1 = - | bat avg1 = - | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = - | deliveries1 = 102 | wickets1 = 6 | bowl avg1 = 15.50 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/15 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/0 | column2 = T20 | matches2 = 26 | runs2 = 16 | bat avg2 = 16.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 5* | deliveries2 = 510 | wickets2 = 31 | bowl avg2 = 19.35 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 4/11 | catches/stumpings2 = 4/0 | column3 = List A | matches3 = 11 | runs3 = 7 | bat avg3 = 1.40 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 3 | deliveries3 = 462 | wickets3 = 14 | bowl avg3 = 33.14 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 3/16 | catches/stumpings3 = 2/0 | column4 = FC | matches4 = 9 | runs4 = 61 | bat avg4 = 8.71 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 17* | deliveries4 = 954 | wickets4 = 12 | bowl avg4 = 41.66 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/37 | catches/stumpings4 = 3/0 | date = 1 January | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/450075.html }} Kesrick Omari Kenal Williams (born 17 January 1990) is a Vincentian cricketer who has played for several teams in West Indian domestic cricket. He made his first-class debut in 2011, for the Windward Islands, and later appeared for the Combined Campuses, but rose to prominence only in 2016, when he was the leading wicket-taker for the Jamaica Tallawahs in the 2016 Caribbean Premier League. International career In September 2016, Williams was named in the West Indies' Twenty20 International (T20I) squad for its series against Pakistan in the UAE. He was a late replacement for Andre Russell. He made his T20I debut for the West Indies against Pakistan on 27 September 2016. In June 2017, he was added to the West Indies One Day International (ODI) squad, ahead of the third match against India. He made his ODI debut for the West Indies against India on 30 June 2017. External links *Player profile and statistics at CricketArchive *Player profile and statistics at ESPNcricinfo Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers